Heat
by CladInPink
Summary: "No one's keeping you from taking a hot shower, Lin," Korra and Lin disagree as to who should shower first. Korra comes up with the perfect solution. Korra/Lin


**Heat**

"Korra, I thought we had an agreement."

"Huh?" the girl in question stops halfway to the bathroom and turns around, a confused look on her face. Her mind is completely blank, all thoughts chased away by their recent love-making session.

"We agreed I would bathe first," Lin reminded her, getting up from between the crumpled bedsheets and crossing her arms. "You use all the hot water."

"But I like it hot," Korra protested, mirroring Lin's crossed arms.

It was true. As a waterbender, Korra was very fond of long showers; the hotter the better. Lin had scolded her each and every time she had jumped in the shower before her, complaining that the water was scalding when she turned it on, and then, just as she got it down to the right temperature, the hot water would run out.

Last time Lin had finally gotten enough of it, and all but forced Korra to make a deal; no hot shower, no sex. However, Korra was not prepared to go without either one.

"Then use your firebending to heat up the water. I don't care what you do, but I'm not taking another cold shower," Lin said, heading for the bathroom door with a determined stride.

Korra ran for the bathroom door, positioning herself so that she was effectively blocking the entire doorway. Lin looked at her with an irritated frown.

"Korra, don't be childish."

"No one's keeping you from taking a hot shower, Lin," Korra said, the corners of her mouth lifting in a mischievous grin.

In response, Lin lifted an eyebrow inquiringly.

Without further ado, Korra pulled the shower curtain aside and entered the shower stall. She turned the water on, eyes closing in relaxation as the warm water sprinkled her body. She sighed contently.

Then, well aware that Lin was watching her intently, she let her hands trail down over her body, slowly and sensually. She then grabbed the bar of soap, starting from the top. She let it trail along each arm, then her shoulders and then down to her breasts, her movements tantalizingly slow. She could almost feel Lin's gaze burn a hole through her back.

For a second she thought that Lin was going to resist the temptation and stick to her warning of there being no sex unless she got a hot shower. But as she let the soap slide down her stomach and further downward, a husky voice in her ear had her tingling all over: "Let me help you with that."

"I'm glad you decided to join me," Korra couldn't keep the smugness out of her voice.

"Shut up," Lin whispered in her ear, reaching over her shoulder to take the soap from her hands with one hand while the other turned down the temperature of the water.

"What's the matter? This too hot for you, Lin?" Korra teased, turning to bring her arms around the older woman. She let her hands slide down lower until she was cupping her ass.

"Funny, I thought I told you to shut up," Lin lets the soap slip from her hand, and she places her hands on her shoulders.

"When have I ever done as I was told?" Korra grins, leaning in for a kiss only to be pushed back against the cold bathroom tiles.

"True. I'll have to do something about that," Lin murmurs as she lets her mouth descend on Korra's neck.

Korra gasps as Lin tongues the curve of her ear. The trail of fire left in the wake of her kisses is more than enough to make her forget all about cold tiles and the far-from-hot-enough water.

"See, you can have both sex _and_ hot showers," Korra breathes, satisfied that her plan worked. "Speaking of hot, this water is too c-"

The rest of her sentence is muffled against Lin's lips. Korra shuts her eyes and let the feel of Lin's lips wash over her, thinking that for once doing as she's told might not be that bad of an idea.

* * *

_Author's note:_ Wow. I feel like I've been out of the game forever. I've got a huge-ass assignment to write and three big tests to pass before I can finally relax for the rest of the summer.

This was one of the plot bunnies I received on tumblr, so everybody take a moment to send a thankful thought to accio-linbeifong for reviving my muse!


End file.
